Courting Mischief
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: Slightly AU: Loki is on the run from his punishment, blending seamlessly into the lives of mortals using magic to hide himself from view when he meets Tony Stark, who moved from Malibu. Tony begins crushing and Loki begins his little game of cat and mouse, leaving mischief and chaos in his wake, how will things end for these two? And everyone else? Teen!Loki/Teen!Tony
1. Chapter 1

New story~! Just a little something my mind conjured up, always thinking, always working~

I do not own the characters used in this story

* * *

Brown eyes scanned the scenery outside, nothing but clouds, Tony sighed and slumped within his seat, presently Tony and his father were flying to New York in the private Stark Jet, away from his friends. They were moving to New York because his father had some business to tend to, or whatever it was, Tony could care less, he didn't see why his father insisted on bringing him along when he never brought Tony anywhere he went and usually left him alone, so why start now? Unless he was going to show him off-,

"Anthony, stop breathing on the windows, you're going to ruin them," Howard ordered,

Tony frowned, "It's not like they're going to break,"

"Anthony Edward Stark," Howard warned,

Grumbling, Tony pulled away from the window and got up from his seat,

"Where do you think you're going?" Howard questioned, eyeing Tony,

"The bathroom," Tony threw over his shoulder, "Should I tell you what I'm going to do in there too while I'm at it?"

"Just-, just go Anthony," Howard groused,

"It's _Tony," _Tony corrected,

Howard watched his estranged son and merely sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he shut his laptop at the feeling of an on oncoming headache approaching.

* * *

Mischievous green eyes flitted from one face to another before looking back down at the floor, he could feel it, he could feel eyes boring down on him from all directions, scrutinizing him as he kneels before the All-Father and son, Loki caught Thor's gaze, the blonde trying to burn his emotions into Loki's memory, Loki's own swelled with irritation before he caught Odin's stare and saw a mix of emotions before he schooled it back into an act of impassiveness, a grunt escaped the God of Mischief before allowing a frown, he tensed his body feeling his magic jump from his body before he reigned it in, he didn't need them finding out he still could use his magic,

"Loki of Asgard, Fallen Prince, and Lie-Smith," The All-Father began, "You will be sentenced to solitary for the rest of your years, do you accept your punishment?"

"I-," Loki looked up to see Thor and Odin looking down at him, looking down on him, "-do,"

"Very well Lie-Smith," Odin began, "Guards, escort the prisoner to the barracks!"

The feeling of hatred never left him as he left the court, he knew the Aesir did not accept this punishment, they wished nothing but ill will upon his head, he must have hesitated for the guards did not hesitate to shake him from his reverie, he hissed before pulling himself upright.

The group soon stood outside Loki's new solitary room, who kept himself neutral, the guards opened the door,

"Time to get in Lie-Smith," a blonde guard ordered,

"Oh no," Loki began, "I won't be the one going in,"

Before the guards could say anything a flash of light blinded them, once things settled, one had taken on Loki's form while the other lay unconscious, this ruckus had captured other guards attention and immediately swarmed the area taking a hold of the false Loki and threw him none too gently in to the room before shutting the solid door.

"I won't be going down without a fight." Loki murmured, now in the form of a guard, "And I won't be going alone."

* * *

Another beginning of a new story ~


	2. Chapter 2

Second installment ~ I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters used within the story

* * *

_'Breathe in, breathe out~, breathe in, breathe out~,' _

Something small and furry was currently tickling his nose, Loki's nose twitched slightly, he gasped, back arching violently as pain shot through his very being, this movement seemingly scared whatever had been tickling his nose. Instantaneously he allowed magic to flow through his veins, searching out the pain and dulling it down to a dull throb, groaning, Loki forced his eyes opened, on either side of Loki were two buildings about same height as each other, the skies above were gray, blanketed by what appeared to be rain clouds.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Loki pulled his knees up to his chest, looking around more clearly, he found that he was in some sort of alleyway, few puddles of some strange _liquid _littered the alleyway's floor, various large tin cans were lined up against either side of the walls as well as a huge metal tub, trash littered the floors, Loki's features ruffled into that of pure disgust just before movement caught his eye,

"Who's there!?" Loki demanded,

Cautiously, a small feline left the safety of it's hiding place, Loki's self defense instantly deflated as he eased his posture, the stray sidled up to the Godling, Loki smiled, extending a hand out towards the animal, this must have been the small furry thing tickling his nose. The feline rubbed against Loki's hand before the God picked up the animal,

"Now where am I?" Loki murmured to the feline, he wandered into the busy sidewalk, "This must be Midgard, first thing's first, I'm going to have to find shelter, and I will not settle for anything less than the finest."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this counts as child labor," Tony grumbled as Howard stacked another box upon the other two boxes Tony already held,

_"Anthony-," _Howard stressed,

"Tony-," Tony corrected,

"Anthony, quit being difficult," Howard snapped,

"It's _Tony," _Tony countered,

"Just get going," Howard ordered, "The sooner we put this stuff away, the sooner we can get out of each other's hair,"

_"If you didn't want to deal with me then why did you bring me along?" _Tony grumbled, shifting the boxes,

Pivoting on his heel he was about to make his way in, when he saw another boy his age, his steps slowed as he watched the boy who must have felt him staring for he looked over at him, the boy muttered something to the pet in his arms, their eyes connecting momentarily before entering the building across his, he continued watching until he was rudely bumped into,

"Anthony! Get moving!" Howard barked,

Tony frowned, "It's Tony!"

* * *

"I'm sure this will be quite acceptable for us," Loki murmured to the kitten, "Whether they want us or not,"

As Loki was about to enter the building he felt as if someone was watching him, making him tense momentarily out of fear of being found so soon, but it quickly passed once Loki found the source of such discomfort, a Midgardian was currently watching them, Loki snorted, so this boy was going to be a sort of neighbor to him?

"Come on Mr. Squeakers," Loki cast a glance at the boy before entering the building.

Upon entering, Loki was rather impressed, yes this would make a perfect place for him to take shelter in and remain for the time being, until he found one grander than this, Loki approached the woman behind the counter, who looked up at him,

"May I help you, sir?" she questioned,

"Yes you may," Loki answered haughtilly, "We would like the best room within this palace,"

The woman arched an eyebrow at Loki, "Okay?" she looked up something upon the odd device, clacking noise resounding through the lobby, "Well, that would be the penthouse,"

"We'll take it,"

"Okay? That will be $10,000," she said,

Loki frowned but with a wave of his hand he established his name in the device and changed her mind, "I would like a spare key to my room please,"

"Uh-, okay, sir?" she handed a key to Loki who began making his way towards his new place.

* * *

It's the kitty from my other story ~


End file.
